


A Cover Is Not The Book

by Skyson



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: “What isn’t there, soon will be.”





	A Cover Is Not The Book

**Author's Note:**

> One of those classics in which everyone mistakes a relationship and it leads to the development of said relationship. A goofy light-hearted fic for the holidays, though I'm a few days late in posting due to real life getting in the way.  
> AU, post-destruction of Sunnydale. With special thanks to shaude, Mia, and effy, and dedicated to Tony Head's lovely lovely laugh.

 

* * *

 

Giles snickered and waggled his eyebrows, drawing a belly-laugh out of Buffy, and she put her hand against his chest to keep herself steady as tears came to her eyes. He laughed warmly along with her, and then snorted, which drew a new bout of laughter entirely. He leaned one hand against the wooden sparring dummy to keep himself upright and gripped her elbow with his other, struggling to breathe through his giggles and avoid snorting again.

The sound of footsteps entering the room behind them was what finally drew them back to focus. Oz and Willow stood together just inside the training room, odd expressions on both of their faces. Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes as her chuckles softened, and she turned a little to face them, her hand drifting down Giles’ chest slightly. He let his hand to fall from her arm but continued leaning against the dummy for a moment, pressing his fingers against his eyes.

“Hey guys,” She drew in a breath, “what’s up?”

“Been a long time since I’ve heard you laugh like that.” Willow noted softly, a pleased little smile adorning her face. Oz, though, still looked more contemplative than anything else.

“Giles giggles.” He commented, and Giles cleared his throat and attempted to clear the smile from his face. He only half-managed to look serious.

“There’s nothing wrong with letting loose every now and then, you know,” Willow poked her husband with an elbow. “More than enough time has passed.”

“Giles _giggles_.” Oz told her pointedly.

“You’re starting to sound like Xander.” Willow pursed her lips, and Oz twitched his eyebrow at her.

“ _Giles_   _giggles_.”

“ _I_ like Giles’ laugh.” Buffy announced forcefully, giving her friends a look at their teasing, subconsciously rubbing her thumb against Giles’ shirt. “I think it’s cute.”

“Cute?” Giles repeated, aghast. “Cute?! I am an adult. I am not... _cute_ ,”

Buffy turned toward him and raised her eyebrow a little.

“You _did_  snort. Twice.” She noted.

“I did no such thing.” He huffed, brushing her hand off of him and straightening his jacket with a sharp tug. He had his embarrassed face on, though, and Buffy merely stepped back and gave him a little smile.

“You did, but, we can do denial if you’d like.” She returned flippantly.

“Let’s come back later, Oz,” Willow suggested, watching them. “I sense an argument.”

“What makes Giles giggle?” Oz wondered to himself thoughtfully as Willow turned him around and guided him back out of the room. “Tickles? Is Giles ticklish?”

“Are you suggesting Buffy was tickling Giles?” Willow laughed, but then their voices drifted away too far, and Buffy suddenly felt wrong-footed. She looked back up at Giles, and found him already giving her a soft little smile that made her immediately feel comfortable again.

“Are you ticklish, Giles?” Buffy asked innocently, and he huffed in amusement and stepped away from her, picking up his abandoned sword from the floor and heading for the weapons rack.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He replied, aloof, and she couldn’t help but watch in surprise as he gathered polishing equipment and removed his jacket to take care of his sword.

Then she realized she was staring at the way he stroked the rag of polish along the metal sword, and she swiftly left the room without another word. He sighed as he spied her own sword, forgotten on the mats, and returned his to the rack before fetching hers.

“Still haven’t learned the proper care of your equipment - honestly, one of these days I need to sit you down and...” He trailed off, and laughed softly to himself as he shook his head. Who was he kidding - he liked taking care of her weapons for her. It was one of his duties as her Watcher, after all.

 

**———**

 

“Don’t you dare!” Giles warned loudly, his voice echoing across the house, and Willow froze in the entryway, unintentionally blocking Xander and Dawn from stepping fully into the house.

“What’s going on?” Xander wondered, pushing her a little so he could come in and stomp snow from his boots, and unwind the scarf from his neck.

“Ha, I knew it!” Buffy’s voice crowed, and Xander gave Willow a confused look.

“What’s happening?” Dawn asked with less concern as she squeezed into the foyer and shut the door behind them, relieved at the barrier between them and the cold.

“Heehee! Stop it! Ha - no! Buffy!” Giles protests were interspersed with bursts of laughter, and they all heard a crash and then a thump, followed by scuffling and a whole lot more laughter.

Xander led the way into the kitchen, all of them walking slowly and hesitantly until they could see what was happening -

Buffy had Giles on his stomach on the floor of the kitchen, and was sitting on the back of his thighs, leaning over him, her hands shoved up beneath his sweater and tee.

“ _What the_ \- ” Dawn gasped, and Xander immediately shot his arm out to cover her eyes with his hand.

The two on the floor were thrashing about and giggling too much to notice their audience. Giles had tears rolling down his cheeks, gasping for air between his laughter, unable to even protest any longer as Buffy mercilessly -

“Giles is ticklish.” Willow mused thoughtfully, and Xander turned his incredulous expression toward her at the way her tone sounded. Not like she was surprised, but like she’d confirmed a long-considered suspicion.

“Have I missed something while I’ve been gone?” He hissed in his oldest friend’s ear, and she smiled at him and patted his shoulder, guiding his arm away from Dawn even as the younger woman was shoving it down herself.

The three of them stared for another moment in various levels of amazement.

“Let’s go back out and pretend we’ve just come in,” Dawn suggested shakily, grabbing their arms and dragging them back toward the door.

“This spot right here seems particularly sensitive, doesn’t it?”

“Hahaha _please_  Buffy, God!”

This time, the gang slammed the front door loudly closed, and the kitchen became deathly silent (save for the inhalations of air that Giles was attempting to hide).

“Hello? We’re here!” Xander announced, proud of how calm and innocent he sounded. They all waited in the foyer, listening as there was a scramble in the kitchen; Buffy and Giles no doubt righting themselves and cleaning up the baking utensils they’d spilled during their... tickle fight.

“In- in- we- we’re in here!” Giles managed to call out, and they did their best to casually meander their way (back) to the kitchen, spying Giles studiously facing the stove, looking down at the pan of butter he was browning as if he could heat it up by his stare alone. Buffy was whisking eggs into a bowl of dry ingredients, her hair only mildly awry as she wore a boisterous grin on her face.

“Only starting the cookie dough now?” Dawn whined, as if she didn’t know better.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have some ready to eat by the time dinner is finished.” Buffy assured her sister, and then set her whisk down for a moment to tug her into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here,” They squeezed one another tightly before Buffy pulled away to give Xander a hug as well. “And you, too.”

“Wait until I regale you with my worldly travels!” Xander crowed, barely managing to hide his wary look as he hugged her, his eyes really on Giles.

Giles’ sweater was still notably rumpled, and his hair was sticking up as well.

“Oz will be here in fifteen or thirty minutes, after band practice is over.” Willow informed them. “He said not to wait on him for dinner.”

“It should b-be fine. The uh, the chicken is still in the oven.” Giles admitted, sounding ashamed about it. He darted an accusatory look in Buffy’s direction, and her smile only widened.

“What have you two been doing?” Dawn wondered, clearly sounding like she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the truth.

“Got caught up researching again, didn’t you?” Willow piped in knowingly, although she knew better. She felt bad about interrupting their fun moment, though, and wanted to give them an out.

“Y-y-Yes, yes, that.” Giles replied gratefully.

Dawn and Xander rolled their eyes toward one another, but let it go.

 

**———**

 

The Christmas music station Oz had found was jazzy and fun, different versions of the worn-out classic songs they were all used to. It led to the boys shoving Giles' furniture to the side and the whole gang taking turns dancing together. Giles mixed eggnog, and Buffy and Dawn finished baking all of the cookie dough as the night wore on.

It all led to sweet, full, happy bellies, lazy whiskey-tinged smiles, and careless dancing with whomever happened to be on the 'dance floor'. Buffy completely lost track of the time, until she found herself still with Giles, the third song in a row that he held her hands clutched in his and allowed her cheek to rest against his chest.

"C'mon, Watcher-hog! I wanna turn!" Dawn announced, grabbing Buffy's waist and tugging her away, twisting them around until she could take her place within Giles' grasp.

Buffy frowned only briefly - something upbeat was on now, and Willow looked like she was having fun, so Buffy merely shifted over to join her. She tried not to think too hard about the way Giles had been slow to release his grip on her hands, as if he hadn't wanted her to leave.

"Looked to me more like Giles was the hoggy one," Willow mused, leaning close to Buffy so the others didn't hear her teasing. Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head, but chose to sing along to the song instead of respond to Willow.

"Ugh, a slow one," Dawn complained as one song led to another, hesitating once Bing started 'White Christmas'.

"It's a classic!" Oz protested, gathering Willow close to him and beginning a slow waltz step with her.

"Well, I could use a refill," Dawn smirked in return, heading for the punch bowl only about half-full of eggnog by this point.

"Just one more," Giles warned her over his shoulder, reaching for Buffy without looking and pulling her close. He looked down at her as she settled within his steps immediately, smiling and completely ignoring Dawn's sassy 'fuddy-duddy' comment.

Willow and Oz were in their own little world, and Xander was raiding the drying rack of cookies again, so Buffy felt comfortable enough to slide her hand along Giles' shoulder, and hold him a little closer. His free hand went around her waist, solid against the small of her back, and confidently held her against him as he led their dance. They swayed, more than stepped, but Buffy didn't mind.

He looked down at her with a soft smile on his face, and she knew that he was truly content, possibly for the first time in a number of years. She returned the smile, feeling much the same, and brushed her thumb against the side of his neck.

"Believe me yet?" Oz murmured against Willow's ear, slowly turning them so that she could face the other dancing couple.

"I just see two people who love each other," Willow reasoned.

"C'mon, Will. Xander told me what happened when you guys got here."

"He probably said they were _fondling_ ," Willow rolled her eyes.

"He did say that, actually, yes." Oz admitted. Willow huffed, and after a moment of silence, Oz asked, "So they weren't fondling?"

"No!" Willow hissed, glancing back toward the other couple to make sure she hadn't been too loud. "Buffy was tickling him."

"Again?!"

"Again, what?" Giles wondered, having heard Oz's exclamation. Oz glanced over toward him, noting how he seemed perfectly comfortable to have Buffy with her ear pressed against his chest as they continued to sway.

"Uh, Willow was..."

"A little hungry!" She blurted. "All this dancing. Are there any cookies left?" She rambled, stopping suddenly and pulling out of Oz's arms to head toward the kitchen. Oz looked flummoxed for a moment, but then followed after her.

"Did you add something extra in those cookies?" Giles questioned Buffy. "They seem awfully interested in them."

"Are you that surprised that I can bake?" Buffy squinted up at him, and he pursed his lips as he tried to hide his smile.

"You have been practicing in the kitchen a lot," He conceded, and she let out a breath that was almost a chuckle, and settled her head against his chest again.

"Who knows, though. I was awfully distracted while mixing."

"Entirely your own doing." He returned immediately, and she laughed quietly against him, but let it go.

"Today was really good," She murmured after a minute, and he hummed in agreement, dropping his head down to rest his cheek against her hair, and closed his eyes.

"What have I missed while I've been gone?" Xander asked again, mumbling around a mouthful of cookie, and Dawn shook her head slowly as all four of them stood in the kitchen and watched the two in the living room.

"I dunno. But it's sweet, isn't it?" She figured, tilting her head sideways a bit as she looked at her sister and her mentor.

"Sweet." Xander repeated dryly, thinking of what they’d seen earlier this evening. "Sure. Yeah, that's the first thing I think of when I see someone with their hands up someone else's shirt."

Dawn furrowed her nose at that, but didn't say anything for a minute.

"Do you think they're...." She trailed off her question. They all watched for almost thirty more seconds before each of them made a noise in the negative and split ways, focusing back on enjoying themselves and less on spying on their friends. "Right. Nah. Just Buffy and Giles, being Buffy and Giles. Nothing wiggy at all." Dawn told herself, sneaking an extra half glass of 'nog before returning to the living room.

 

**———**

 

“There is something magical about a white Christmas.” Giles mused, closing his eyes and turning his face up toward the snowfall. Flakes had gathered heavily upon his shoulders and hair already, but he didn’t look cold at all.

Buffy forgot her own shivering, as she watched him enjoy the moment.

“Magical.” She repeated with a bit of wonder.

Xander elbowed Dawn, where the two of them had been out building an army of tiny snowmen in the front patch of grass.

“Look how happy Giles is,” Xander noted curiously.

“Look how happy my sister is.” Dawn added, and they both feigned patting snow together as they spied on their friends. Anyone paying close attention to them would be able to tell they were no longer focused on building a miniature snowman, but Buffy and Giles weren’t paying attention to anyone else outside of one another.

Giles smiled widely and laughed softly, and Buffy’s face immediately warmed and broke out into a smile as well. The delight on her face could be seen a mile away. Xander watched them, feeling a deep sense of understanding. Unlike yesterday’s tickle fight, this picture didn’t wig him out at all. In fact, it felt more right than anything he’d seen in a long while.

“They aren’t gonna... like... start making out or anything, are they? In front of us?” Dawn worried, wrinkling her nose.

“Does that really bother you?” Xander wondered, knowing that it would bother him but not because he thought it was wrong. Just because they were Buffy and Giles... and thinking of them kissing felt way too personal.

“Not in the ‘ew gross!’ sense, but, I have a feeling they’ve forgotten we’re out here, and I know how intense they are as far as the good times and the arguments. Knowing they’re together actually makes me really, really happy,” Dawn admitted with a fond smile. “But I don’t think I’m ready to see it.”

“Yeah, true.” Xander trailed off, and then grinned dangerously. “Let’s remind them we’re here, then.”

A moment later, two snowballs landed with deadly accuracy against Buffy’s and Giles’ shoulders. They startled with surprise, but then in almost creepy syncopation, they turned together and knelt to scoop up snow and retaliate.

Xander soon lamented starting a snowball fight against the Slayer and Watcher, who treated the battle as seriously as they would any, and worked together to defeat their opponent with such vigor that Xander eventually had to call surrender. Dawn protested, but then after Buffy tackled her into the snow and they wrestled around like sisters do, she laughingly surrendered as well.

The girls lay next to one another covered in snow, laughing together, and Xander couldn’t help but admire them. He loved these people. They were his family. He glanced over to Giles, and smiled to himself. The man was watching Buffy with the same warm delight that she’d been gazing at him with prior to all this.

“C’mon, Dawn,” Xander decided, reaching for the young woman’s hand and tugging her up to her feet. “Let’s get that hot cocoa started.”

“Ohh! Yes!” She crowed excitedly. They made for the door, playfully elbowing one another along the way, but turned before entering the house and spied on the other two again.

“Help me up, Watcher-mine,” Buffy lifted her hand into the air, but when Giles grasped it, she tugged hard and he went stumbling over her into the snow as well.

“Buffy!” He protested, but then laughed, and rolled over to lay next to her, both of them giggling. They were still holding hands.

“C’mon,” Xander whispered, tugging Dawn’s shoulder gently. “They’ll probably want some when they come in, too.”

“Don’t know,” Dawn quipped as they stepped into the house, “they’re looking pretty toasty already.”

Xander laughed, feeling even more filled with love for his found family. Finally, a holiday all together, and no demons or end-of-the-world prophecies ruining it.

 

**———**

 

Buffy was well aware of the comfort and courage that was provided when one was familiar with the battleground. Still, it was mildly distracting the way Giles practically sauntered around with the crossbow in his hand; his shoulders relaxed, his sassy wit quick on the tongue. She stared at him for a moment, and not at the vampire at the door.

“Am I interrupting something?” Spike drawled, and Buffy jerked her eyes back toward him. He looked highly amused now, although the threat of the rising sun was still at his back.

“Depends.” Buffy replied tersely, accepting the stake that Giles offered without turning her eyes away from the vampire. “Why are you here?”

“Well, I happened to be in town, and heard that a few friends were living here as well.” Spike smirked, and Giles blinked and drew back the spring on the crossbow. Spoke immediately held his hands up and pouted. “C’mon, easy, easy! A little quick to shoot there, Watcher? I _did_  interrupt something, didn’t I?”

“Come in.” Giles replied curtly, he and Buffy both stepping to their left and very closely following Spike’s entrance with their weapons.

“What is with everyone lately thinking that we’re up to something?” Buffy frowned, watching as Spike carefully perused the living room and glanced into the kitchen. Giles kicked the door shut with his foot and sighed, but didn’t respond to her as he stood across from Spike, the couch between them.

“So.” Spike turned back toward them, and then after a moment his act seemed to slip. “No happy returns, huh?” He seemed legitimately put out, perhaps even hurt, and Buffy hesitantly lowered the stake.

“It’s been years, Spike.” She pointed out softly. “Excuse us for being a little... wary.”

“You sound like him.” Spike curled his lip in distaste, though his eyes held the glint of humor. “In any case, it’s good to see you still alive and kicking.” He glanced toward Giles briefly, and added with slightly less warmth, “Both of you.”

“How did you know where to find us?” Giles asked. “How are you here?”

“It’s pretty easy when you know which customs agent is a vampire,” Spike shrugged, removing his outer cloak and tossing it over the back cushion of the couch. Giles pursed his lips in distaste at the dirt that plumed off of it, but said nothing. “And as for the other thing, I... honesty couldn’t say. I crawled up out of the dirt in some old ghost town in the middle of the desert.”

“An actual,” Giles brightened considerably, and Buffy elbowed him.

“Not the time, Giles.” She reminded him. He didn’t need to get distracted by his own brain while they still weren’t sure whether Spike was exactly real or himself or whatever.

“Abandoned. Saloon still had a few bottles of nice whiskey, though,” Spike grinned for a moment. “Sorry I don’t have any left as a housewarming gift.” He didn’t actually sound all that sorry.

“We’ve lived here for two and a half years, Spike,” Buffy rolled her eyes, “we don’t need a - ”

“Ha!” Spike gloated, “Knew it!”

Buffy glanced at Giles in confusion, and he frowned as if he were starting to get a headache.

“He has to be the real Spike. No one else rouses in me such a deep annoyance and vague disappointment.” Giles muttered, settling the crossbow in the crook of his elbow. He notably didn’t release the catch, though; keeping it ready to fire.

“How did you find us?” Buffy repeated Giles’ question.

“Were you trying to hide?” Spike snorted. “Only one - well, _two_  - vampire hunters I know stupid enough to move to Romania.” He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the mantle of the fireplace behind him. “And when I hear that they haven’t died yet, but that the vamp activity is drastically lower than it has been in centuries - well, that confirms it doesn’t it? Has to be the Slayer and her Watcher.”

“Why are you here?” Giles prodded, and Spike held his hands out to the side.

“I can’t come visit family for the holidays?” He whined, and Giles narrowed his eyes and shifted his weapon slightly. Spike huffed out a heavy sigh, and slouched again, looking more petulant with his arms folded now. “Not like I have a home anymore, since I sort of turned it into a sinkhole.”

“If you’re looking for a home this isn’t it,” Giles started hotly, and Buffy quickly interrupted him in a kinder tone of voice,

“It’s not like we’re staying here forever. We go where we’re needed.”

Giles gave her an annoyed look, but didn’t say anything else.

“Anyway, _you_  aren’t the only one that destroyed your own home,”

“Oh, come off it,” Spike grunted, “your home is wherever he is and it always has been.” He gave Giles that petulant look again, and half-turned away from them.

Buffy raised her eyebrows in surprise, and very pointedly did not look to see what Giles’ expression might be.

“Are you _jealous_?” She wondered incredulously.

“What do you expect? Look, I know ya don’t love me. Whatever, I’m over it.” He sounded like he very much wasn’t, but continued, “but _the Watcher_? What’s he got that I don’t?”

“A beating heart, for one thing.” Buffy replied immediately, and Giles made a weird sort of strangled sound in the back of his throat. “And-and- anyway,” Buffy gritted her teeth, ploughing on through her mild embarrassment, “There’s nothing - ”

“Spare me,” Spike rolled his eyes.

“You are entirely off- ”

“Never seen you so dressed down!” Spike interrupted Giles, gestured at him. “And I bloody lived with ya for months!”

Giles looked down at himself in confusion as Buffy looked at him as well.

Alright, maybe the jeans hadn’t been so common back in the day, but honestly they weren’t all that strange. Maybe it was the way that they fit him? Straight legs and a little snug at the hips? Buffy bit her lip and dragged her eyes away from her Watcher’s butt. Getting caught admiring the goods wasn’t going to help matters with Spike’s accusations.

She furrowed her brow. It couldn’t be anything else; Giles has forgone his glasses plenty of times in the past, and his shirt was a simple button-down. ...Maybe it was the lack of tie? The sleeves rolled up? The collar, unbuttoned low enough to reveal the divot of his collarbone, the hint of fine brown chest hair (which Buffy admittedly knew spread across his chest, and faded away only to reappear again just above his navel, growing darker as it trailed downward... It was only because of training. A mild wardrobe malfunction one day while they'd been training with swords.)

Buffy cleared her throat and dragged her eyes away from Giles to give Spike a wry look.

“You just missed Dawn,” She told him gently, knowing he had a soft spot for her sister. She knew it would divert his attention, too. “She’s headed back to college in the morning.”

“Ah,” He sounded disappointed, but not too much, which made Buffy narrow her eyes. “Oh well. I’ll see her.” He waved his hand in the air, and Giles raised his eyebrow. “Well, who do you think keeps her safe when she’s traipsing about that campus at all hours of the night?”

Buffy bristled for a moment, and Giles clasped his hand atop her shoulder. She deflated, knowing what he was saying without his speaking a word. As big sister it was still sometimes difficult not to get too protective over Dawn. Especially after everything.

"So... how are the others?" Spike asked awkwardly, and Buffy tucked the stake into the back pocket of her jeans, moving toward the couch. She picked up Spike's coat to fold it a little more carefully and set it on the corner of the couch, more out of the way than it had been. She pursed her lips as she brushed the dirt off of the cushion, feeling Spike's eyes on her, but there was nothing wrong with wanting to keep who-knows-how-old dust off of their furniture, so she didn't let his gaze effect her.

"They're... good. Really good." She admitted. She stepped around the side of the couch, and felt Giles reach forward and snag the stake from the back of her pants before she sat down. She shot him a mildly apologetic look, to which he only quirked his eyebrow and softly snorted in amusement before he set the weapon on the little table by the front door. "Have a seat," She offered Spike, pointing to the chair by his right. The one to his left was Giles' favorite, and she knew he wouldn't like it if the vampire sat there. "Do you want anything?"

"Unless you've got a pint of blood in your freezer..." Spike drawled, and then said, "I'm fine... thank you. I ate not long ago."

Giles froze halfway toward the kitchen, his fingers playing against the crossbow still in his hand.

"Just a little snack, don't worry," Spike rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the girl he'd been about to attack probably appreciated my presence." Giles paused for a moment longer, and then nodded and continued into the kitchen, setting the crossbow atop the bar counter.

"They were all here too, the other day," Buffy told Spike. "The Dingoes are driving around Europe on a sort of self-proclaimed tour. They stop and play wherever they find a bar or tavern that'll pay 'em. I think they're headed to Moscow, next... Willow is with them."

"The witch is still doing well, then." Spike sounded pleased by the news, and Buffy nodded, proud in the way that her friend has grown and strengthened over the years.

"Xander has been traveling the world for over a year now. He's still living the nomad life. Sends us a postcard every now and then."

"How's that work, if you two move around as well?"

"Sometimes it doesn't." Buffy shrugged. "We manage. ...He’s still in town, anyway. Supposed to be coming over again tomorrow, if you want to see him."

"That tosser?” Spike snorted, but he couldn’t quite hide the pleased look in his eye. “So... go where you're needed, huh?" Spike raised his eyebrows pointedly toward the kitchen, where they could hear Giles preparing a pot of tea.

"Faith and Wesley are making solid work of it in Cleveland,"

"Bloody hell, you sound like him," Spike muttered again, under his breath. Buffy ignored that.

"And there are Slayers posted at every Hellmouth that we know of. Sometimes, they need an extra hand, more training, and Giles and I stay for a bit until we feel they can handle things."

"Traveling Council?"

"Bloody hell no." Giles said emphatically from the kitchen. Buffy smirked in fond amusement.

"Not quite. We train and advise - we don't force them to make decisions they don't want to do."

"No Hellmouth here," Spike pointed out.

"It's _Romania_ ," Buffy reiterated. “And anyway... we haven’t moved again yet because we wanted a little break for the holidays.”

“A break.” Spike repeated dryly. “In Romania.”

“Most of the vampires here are old. Have lived here for centuries. They... abide by a different set of rules.” Buffy explained thoughtfully. “I’ve actually not had to stake very many.”

“Slayer making deals with vampires... how does the Council leave you alone?” Spike mused sarcastically with a laugh. “So you haven’t changed _all_  that much.”

“They’re much too busy dealing with all the other Slayers and Watchers around the world,” Giles drawled, bringing in a mug of cocoa for Buffy. She brightened, having expected tea, and accepted it gratefully with both hands. Her hands cradled his for a moment, and he smiled warmly down at her before letting her take the mug and stepping back into the kitchen.

Buffy dropped her nose close to the mug and breathed in the warm chocolate smell, and then settled further against the couch and opened her eyes again. Spike was peering at her suspiciously. She looked at him expectantly, but he didn’t speak.

“What?” She eventually asked.

“Nothing.” He muttered. Under his breath he added, “Wanker.”

“I know what that means,” Buffy warned, and Spike huffed.

“Not you!”

“I know who you meant!”

“Shall I bring out the crossbow again?” Giles mused in a warning tone of his own, and the other two quieted, merely half-glaring at one another.

“So,” Spike eventually spoke up again, his tone _too_  carefree, “Taking a holiday break together eh? How’s that going?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Buffy, and she narrowed her gaze further.

“Screw you.”

“That an offer?”

“Spike,” Giles warned, and the vampire sighed heavily and slouched back into his seat, staring toward the window as the rising sun began to peek through the curtains.

“Oh, stuff it. I’m not gonna steal your girl.” Spike muttered. “Like I said; over it. Doesn’t mean I can’t rib ya over it though.”

“There’s nothing -!”

“Is there someplace in this house I can sleep for the day? It's getting bright in here," Spike announced, mildly uncomfortable as he realized that the curtains didn't do much to hinder the sunlight.

"We like bright rooms." Giles returned sassily.

"Take my room." Buffy muttered, gesturing toward the stairs. "First door on the left. It's got blackout curtains so I can sleep in after patrol."

"You have your own room?" Spike gasped, and Buffy stood up quickly.

"Don't make me kick you out on your ass. _Without_  your coat." She threatened seriously. Spike jumped up just as quickly as she had and snatched his duster, scurrying around toward the stairs before she could make good on her threat.

After a long moment of silently drinking from their mugs, Giles calmly mentioned,

"It's actually good to see him."

"Yeah... yeah, it is." Buffy agreed, and she curled her legs up onto the couch, leaning her head against Giles' shoulder, holding her warm mug against her chest.

Spike stood at the edge of the balcony, watching the two on the couch for a long moment. He’d lied, a bit - he would never be truly over her. But he wasn’t daft - he knew very well how the Watcher felt for his Slayer; he’d known it for years. He didn’t quite expect to ever see Buffy return the sentiment, though.

Giles murmured something, brushing a strand of hair away from Buffy’s eyes, and she laughed softly. Spike rolled his eyes and headed toward his borrowed bedroom.

“‘Nothing going on’, my arse.”

 

**———**

 

"C'mon, I owe ya, don't I?"

"I..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Buffy."

"Alrighty then. You just lie still and let me take care of you."

Xander and Spike froze in the middle of the hallway, and slowly turned to one another with widened eyes.

After a minute, Giles moaned.

"We should," Xander hissed.

"Wait!" Spike hissed back, grabbing onto Xander's arm. Xander only widened his eyes further, incredulous.

"I don't wanna hear - "

"Oh, my." Giles sighed heavily.

"Feels good, right?" Buffy was smug. "Told ya. ... Unless, of course, you really don't want me to,"

"Mm, don't stop, Buffy. Don't stop."

Spike reached for the door knob.

"Oh, God," Xander groaned in dismay.

"I knew it!" Spike crowed, throwing the door open. His triumphant look slowly fell away, though.

While Buffy was indeed straddling Giles on the bed... it was quite obvious that she was giving him a back massage. Giles lay on his stomach, clad in just a pair of pajama pants, and Buffy’s hands were frozen against his naked back as she stared toward the door incredulously. Giles turned his head against the mattress to glare toward the intruders.

“What the devil are you doing?” He demanded, and Xander gaped, in his shock unintentionally copying the Englishman’s words,

“What the devil are _we_  doing? What the devil are _you_  doing?”

“Back massage.” Buffy shrugged, sitting up atop the back of Giles’ thighs. Her hands slid low to the small of his back, and she didn’t remove them. “It’s my fault he’s so tight, so I owe him.” Her nonchalance made Spike raise his eyebrows.

“ _Is it now?"_  Spike prodded suggestively.

“The tickle fight.” Xander figured, nodding, more at ease now.

“What tickle fight?” Giles immediately protested, but Buffy spoke over him and ruined any chance of them feigning it off,

“How do you know about that?”

“ _Tickle fight?"_  Spike repeated incredulously. He stared at the two on the bed as if they were complete strangers.

“Do you _mind?"_  Giles grumbled, looking embarrassed now. Xander grabbed onto Spike’s arm and dragged him from the room.

“Sorry, we’re leaving now. The uh, house. We’ll be back... uh, in a few hours.” After a brief moment Xander reappeared to snag the doorknob and tug the door closed again. “What the hell, Spike!” He hissed, smacking the vampire upside the back of his head once they were hidden from view.

“Watch it,” Spike warned, giving him a warning look as he rubbed the tender spot. “I wanted to catch ‘em in the act. They think they’re being so shifty,” He rolled his eyes.

“Why in the world would you want to _catch them?"_  Xander exclaimed in a harsh whisper, and Spike folded his arms across his chest.

“Proving a point, mate.”

Xander gave him a long, searching look.

“Buffy...” They heard Giles’ voice through the door. “I...”

“I barely got started. Come on, relax. You know Spike is just pushing your buttons.”

“Yes, well...” Giles sighed, and then whispered, “alright.”

“Good. You’ve got this spot here on your back that’s all knotted up,”

Giles spluttered out a laughing moan, and Buffy giggled.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Okay, okay, _trust me_ ,”

After another moment, Giles released a long and soft hum.

Spike smirked, and turned to saunter off down the stairs. Xander followed him closely, curious.

“Proving a point? About Giles?” He demanded. “What about, exactly?”

“His feelings for his Slayer.” Spike muttered, buttoning up his coat.

“His feelings... you act like he’s been... for a long time...” Xander seemed to only just now come to the realization. “How long have you known?!” He demanded, pulling the door closed behind them as they stepped out onto the porch.

“Longer than bloody wanted, mate.” Spike grumbled. “C’mon, lets go find a place to get trashed.”

They walked for a few minutes before Xander blurted,

“Wait - they’ve been having sex?! This whole time?!”

“Worse than that. They’ve been havin’ a bloody romance.” Spike glowered at him. “You’re shocked? Are you blind?”

“Well... well, I’ve been gone for a while,” Xander defended himself. “They’re just... they’re Buffy and Giles. They’ve always been... weirdly close. Anyway, Willow and Oz said they were just extra friendly, not - not - ”

“If they ain’t shagging I’ll eat my hat.” Spike proclaimed.

“When have you ever worn a hat?” Xander frowned.

 

**———**

 

“Seventeen degrees.” Buffy grumbled. “Seven. Teen.” Giles smiled and tucked her scarf more securely around her neck. “Please tell me the Slayers need us somewhere warmer. Like, the Caribbean Islands, perhaps?”

“I’ve heard tale of a coven in New Orleans,” He mused, and trailed off as she perked up with interest.

“The States?” She asked hopefully, and then gripped the high collar of his winter coat, begging, “Oh please, Giles! I adore you and your Europe, but I’m dying for some time surrounded by my fellow rebellious colonials. The other day I found myself considering tossing your basket of teas into a sink full of water just for a little reminder of home!”

Giles laughed as he gazed down at her, able to hold out against her pout for only a few seconds before he nodded. Buffy squealed in excitement and leapt against him, wrapping not only her arms but her legs around him as well. He snaked both arms around her back to hold her up, laughing more boisterously at her overjoyed reaction.

“What are they talking about?” Xander wondered suspiciously, standing along with Spike beside his car. “Why are they so cozy?”

Spike, who’d been able to hear them clearly, decided to prank the other man.

“Not the most romantic proposal I’ve heard, but, not the worst either.” He commented blandly. Xander gaped slowly, turning his astounded expression from Spike toward the other two as they approached.

“Safe travels, kay?” Buffy gave Xander a big hug and a warm smile, and he swallowed his surprise as he realized that she wasn’t going to tell him what had just happened. Perhaps they wanted some time to tell the gang all at once. “Keep us updated when you can. You know.”

“Same to you,” He returned intently, looking down at his friend with pride. She seemed so happy; happier than he’s seen her in a long time. He’d noticed that this entire holiday he’s spent with them. He turned toward Giles then, and accepted the proffered hand, but then pulled him in for a hug. Giles was momentarily surprised, but then returned the gesture warmly.

“Take care of yourself, Xander. Should you need anything...”

“Thanks, G.” Xander replied, and then more quietly before they parted, “Take care of our girl.”

“Don’t call me that.” Giles immediately said from habit, but looked at Xander with a bit of surprise once they stepped apart, confused by his tone. Xander winked at him, and then climbed into his car.

“You two keep me in the loop, too! You’ve got my number now!”

Buffy nodded and patted her pocket where her cell phone was tucked, and then Xander and Spike shared a nod, before Xander started the car and pulled away, headed off to his next spontaneous destination. They all stood and watched until he turned the corner onto the next street and couldn’t be seen anymore.

“Why did I get the distinct impression he was giving me his blessing for something?” Giles wondered to himself, and Spike smirked widely.

“Couldn’t say, mate. Couldn’t say.”

“I’m a popsicle.” Buffy announced, sliding her hand into Giles’. “Come inside and warm me up, Watcher.”

Spike’s mouth dropped open as he watched them stroll back toward the house, leaning into one another as they walked together.

“What would you like? Chamomile? Or perhaps the Christmas blend from Dawn?”

“Christmas blend,” Buffy decided. “I love the spicy cinnamon.”

“I’ll start a pot.” Giles promised, holding the door open for her and following her into the house. They both seemed to have forgotten about Spike, but the vampire didn’t mind.

“Eat. My. Hat.” Spike muttered to himself.

 

**———**

 

“Oh, I missed a call from Willow,” Buffy pressed the number for voicemail and set it to speaker so Giles could listen in. He turned off the faucet and flung the dish towel over his shoulder, leaning in next to Buffy so he could hear more clearly.

“Hey Buffy! Sorry to miss you! Oz and I wanted to send our congratulations - ” The recording degraded into hard-to-understand happy noises, and then, “- I’m sure you wanted to tell us in your own way but I just couldn’t wait!” Willow squealed again, and then Oz spoke through,

“Xander told us. Please don’t be mad - he was just so surprised and happy for you guys.”

“We’re happy too!” Willow insisted. “Can’t believe you didn’t tell us while we were there! You waited until right after we left, didn’t you! Sneaks.”

“Will, we gotta go,”

“Oh, alright. I’ll call again once we reach the next city! We love you! Send Giles our love too.”

The message ended there, and Buffy raised her eyebrow up toward Giles as she tucked the phone back into her pocket.

“What was that about?” Buffy wondered. Giles pursed his lips as he thought for a moment, and removed his glasses to clean them.

“New Orleans, perhaps?” He guessed. “Xander quite possibly could have overheard.”

“I didn’t realize the gang was so invested in our return to the States.” Buffy furrowed her brow, and then shrugged. She let out a sigh and gazed out toward the living room. “It’s been just us for so long, but, now it feels so quiet with all of them gone.” She admitted softly. Even Spike had left the day before, headed back to LA with Buffy’s official approval to keep an eye out over her sister.

“Buffy, if you... if you ever tire of my company, you know that - ”

“What? Never!” She insisted, looking up at him indignantly. He continued anyway,

“You know that you always have my support, no matter where you decide to go.”

“I can’t make an omelette to save my life. How would I ever survive without you?” She pointed out. “And anyway, who else is going to read early-century Latin demon history books to you while you drive?”

“Mm, true.” He mused, his eyes alight with humor as he slipped his glasses back on. “And after all the time we’ve spent improving your pronunciation, it would be such a waste to lose that...”

She snorted and elbowed his arm lightly, and he smiled as he leaned with the hit and rocked back against her.

“Come on. Let’s finish these dishes so we can get them packed with the others.”

 

**———**

 

“ _Coffee_ ,” Buffy moaned, gripping her styrofoam cup in one hand and Giles’ arm in the other. “ _Giles_ , _real coffee_ ,”

“Buffy, Turkish coffee is highly considered - ”

“I _know_ , Giles, but, _taste_   _this_ ,” She was still speaking in that moaning sort of voice, and Giles glanced around surreptitiously before accepting her drink from her and twisting it to reach the lip. He did his best not to mull over the fact his mouth was touching the same spot that her mouth had touched.

He swallowed, hid his grimace, and returned the cup to her.

“It’s... sweet.” He managed.

“Thank _God_ ,” Buffy gulped a long swallow as if it were nectar.

“I will say, those beignets were delightful,” He admitted, and Buffy smiled up at him rather mysteriously.

“Watching you eat them was delightful,” She teased, her flirtatiousness gentle but no less surprising to him. She drew them to a stop on the sidewalk, out of the way of other pedestrians, and lifted her free hand to wipe her thumb against the corner of his mouth. She brushed away the remnants of powdered sugar and he smiled nervously.

They’d always been close, particularly in recent years, but something had changed upon their move to New Orleans. They acted the same as they always did, but now she had a glint in her eye she didn’t have before - or, he didn’t notice before. His pulse raced around her more often than not, and he found himself giggling in that embarrassing manner that he could never help from doing when around... well, when around women he fancied.

But he didn’t fancy Buffy. He loved her. That was known and true and had been for many years. He loved her with all of his heart, but, that wasn’t the same... she was his Slayer...

“Hey you two!”

Willow’s voice called out from behind them, and they turned to see the witch skipping through the crowd, deftly avoiding others as she hurried toward her friends.

“Willow!” Buffy beamed widely and Giles just managed to snag her coffee from her so she could throw her arms around her friend. “Did you just get in? Where are you staying? How are you? How’s Oz?”

“How many of those has she had?” Willow laughed, eyeing the cup in Giles’ hand.

“Just the one,” he smirked, “but perhaps a kilogram or two of beignets.”

“Hey,” Buffy pretended to be insulted, but her swat against his arm was lighthearted. She took her drink back with a sheepish thankful smile and then Giles hugged Willow as well.

“How’s the married life treating you?” Willow grinned as they parted, and it took both Giles and Buffy a moment to realize what she had said. Buffy coughed and choked on her coffee.

“I’m sorry?” Giles asked faintly.

“Great, I bet,” Willow winked at them. “I saw that little moment earlier, as I was crossing the street. You two are so cute. I hope you plan on having a sort of party for the rest of us to celebrate you two, you know. We all wished we could’ve been here for the legal thing but we get the urgency, too.”

“I-I don’t,” Buffy gave Giles a flummoxed look. He removed his glasses in a flustered manner and hurriedly swiped them with the handkerchief tugged from his pocket, his eyes downcast as if the action required intense focus.

“The Dingoes have finally finished their tour, and Oz and I mean to make a go of it in LA. I’m going to open up my own magic shop.” She announced proudly, and Giles beamed at her, his glasses momentarily forgotten.

“Willow, that’s wonderful!” He told her, obviously proud, and she smiled shyly.

“Wouldn’t mind some pointers, you know,” She mentioned, and he nodded.

“Of course, I would love to assist in any way you need,” Giles promised.

“That’s really awesome, Will,” Buffy told her friend sincerely, but then said, “but can we, uh, clarify something here?” Giles immediately began fiddling with his glasses again.

“Sure.” Willow gave her a questioning look.

“Giles and I aren’t together.” Buffy told her carefully. Giles pressed his lips together, surprised by his immediate reaction to want to argue against that. “Well, we’re together... but we’re not _together_.”

Willow looked extremely confused.

“Of course you are.”

“... Nnnnooo...” Buffy glanced toward Giles with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, not knowing why Willow was insistent when they themselves were telling her otherwise.

“You’ve been living together for years now.” Willow pointed out.

“So? It makes our lives so much easier. The travel, the teaching, the slaying... it’s not really anything that crazy.” Buffy replied.

“But you’re so...” Willow made an odd expression, and then gestured her hands at them. Giles raised his eyebrow even higher. “Giggly!” Willow added. “Comfortable. In-tune. Like two halves of a whole. Not to mention your auras.”

“Our...” Giles wasn’t sure what to comment on first. “Auras?”

“What’s wrong with being happy?” Buffy frowned. “And Giles and I have always had our own kind of thing, you know that. He’s my Watcher.”

Giles beamed immediately at that, as he always did. He could never help how pleased hearing that made him feel. Willow pointed at him.

“Our stoic Mr. British has been more expressive these past few years than I’ve ever seen him.” Willow pointed out. “Of course we all _love_  that you guys are happy - you deserve to be happy. And it’s obvious that you make each other that happy.” She ploughed on when Buffy opened her mouth, speaking before Buffy could argue, “And some of the training I received in Scotland involved being able to read people, to understand their intentions. To better recognize evil magicks.”

“Sooo....?” Buffy prodded, sounding uncomfortable.

“Your auras belong together.” Willow told her, as if that were a simple thing.

“That’s because I’m her Watcher,” Giles put in quickly, but Willow shook her head.

“Perhaps it’s a part of it, but you can’t explain it all with that. Giles, I... I’ve never seen two people more interwoven than you two.” The witch sounded amazed. “There is so much going on between you when you aren’t even talking. Even when you’ve been frustrated with one another, your auras fit together so...” She shrugged, unable to find the proper word for it.

“What,” Buffy snorted, “we’re soulmates?”

“I’m not saying they’re perfect. You’ve both dealt with so much pain and evil magicks. But it’s like... the cracks fit together. The broken bits support one another. Man,” Willow sighed and smiled almost wistfully. “I wish you could see it. It’s so beautiful to observe.”

Buffy glanced at Giles, and he knew he was blushing furiously, but he wasn’t sure what to say.

“How long have you seen...” Buffy trailed off, and changed the direction of her question, “How long have you guys thought this?” Willow looked at them speculatively for a long moment.

“You two really aren’t married?”

“What in the world made you think that?” Giles wondered. Willow looked at him like he was crazy.

“You mean other than _watching_  the two of you?” She sassed. “Xander told us about the proposal.”

“Proposal? What proposal?” Buffy demanded, and she looked at Giles. “Did you propose? Did I miss it?”

“Well, you would have had to have been a part of it, Buffy.” Giles returned wryly. Then to Willow, “What did Xander say, specifically?”

“He said that you proposed as he was heading out, back in Romania. Told us that Spike had heard it, too.”

Buffy narrowed her eyes, and she and Giles shared a knowing look.

“Spike.” Buffy growled.

“Why in the world would he...?” Giles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Are you suggesting this was some kind of prank? Why in the world would _Spike_  make jokes about _this_?” Willow wondered incredulously.

“He has some sort of fixation,” Giles rolled his eyes.

“Spike?” Willow repeated, looking mostly at Buffy.

“Don’t ask me.” Buffy shook her head. “He was acting weird the entire time he was visiting us in Romania.” Willow still looked confused, and then disappointed.

“You two _really_  aren’t together?”

“We’re... we’re just us.” Buffy shrugged, looking confused, herself. Giles chose to remain quiet on the subject. All of this supposition had made him look back on his life with Buffy since the destruction of Sunnydale. Made him question when they had become so comfortable with one another - because they _were_  much closer now than they ever had been before. Made him look more intently at the way he felt for Buffy.

He had to admit that they were quite couple-like. Honestly, their mannerisms and easiness with one another, even in the midst of a disagreement, reminded him of his parents. They interacted and responded to one another without words. They cared for one another when ill or injured with no hesitation or concern. They supported one another, defended one another, in the slayage and in the rest of life.

The only thing he could think of that they didn’t share was the intimate physicality of a relationship. Did he want that intimacy? They were already so close, so comfortable. Would adding sex be such a big deal?

Giles gazed down at Buffy as she conversed with Willow. They were discussing more neutral topics now; about local favorites and places to visit and things to do in town. He’d never before allowed himself to consider these thoughts so blatantly. But now... remembering Buffy’s warm hands on his bare skin as she tickled him, the pure delight on her face as he laughed, her weight straddling his legs as she massaged him, the perfection of her arm fitting around his as they walked. When they cuddled on the couch, how her head fit nestled against the crook of his neck, how her body felt curled against his side.

He was a big fan of those moments.

“Giles? You okay?” Willow smirked as she poked his arm.

“Hmm?”

“You’ve got research-face on,” Willow teased, “Staring hard at Buffster.”

“I-I-I wasn’t s-staring.” Giles defended himself, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

Sex with Buffy. Buffy and him. Together. Naked. Having sex.

Bloody hell.

 

**———**

 

“Giles? Is everything okay?” Buffy’s voice drifted softly through the darkness of the room.

Sharing a bed occasionally during their travels, having to do so here in the city hadn’t been a big deal at all. The apartment was small and the bed was too, but they had managed without any awkwardness for the past week.

Now Buffy’s shoulder was pressed against his, and all he could do was fret about feeling too warm, being too scantily clothed (in his pajama pants and t-shirt), hyper-aware about his heart rate. She was the Slayer - she could sense his pulse regardless of how close they were laying. What did she think of it, though? What did she assume that he was thinking right now?

“Giles,” Buffy turned on her side and pushed herself up onto her hand to look down at him. “Is it weird now? Because of what the others think?”

“I don’t care what the others think.” Giles told her honestly, earnestly. He gave her a soft smile, and she returned it, relieved. She settled back down beside him, and nestled more completely against his side. He slipped his arm under her to wrap it around her and hold her, his hand comfortable atop her hip.

“I do love you, you know.” She mentioned.

“I love you, too.” He returned just as easily, and she pressed a smiling kiss against his shoulder before resting her cheek on it. She placed her hand atop his sternum, playing her fingers against his shirt. She was clearly thinking hard about something, so he lay silently and waited for her to speak, trying his best not to feel so pleased for her touch.

“I wouldn’t mind, you know.” She said quietly.

“Wouldn’t... w-wouldn’t mind w-w-what?”

“Being married to you.”

Giles’ ears rang, and his chest felt tight. He couldn’t remember how to breathe.

“We kind of already act like an old couple.” Buffy pointed out, still speaking in that soft casual tone of voice. “And everybody else seems to already think we’re together anyway.”

“So...” He swallowed and ran his tongue around his mouth, wetting the sudden dryness. He breathed, and spoke again, “So it’s just for convenience?”

“No!” Buffy immediately protested, pushing herself up onto her hand again, and then blushed enough that he could see it in the moonlight. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind it!” She repeated with a little more feeling. She furrowed her brow at herself, and added, “I would... like it.”

“You’d... you-you-you’d...” Buffy wanted to marry him?

“I think,” Buffy admitted very softly, “I would like it very much.” Her hand shifted up beneath his shirt, her fingertips dancing across his warm skin, shooting sparks of electricity through his body. Giles’ heart pounded in his chest. “You’re already my Watcher. I like the idea of calling you my husband, too. I LOVE that idea, actually. Husband.” Her tone grew stronger as she grew more confident.

“Husband.” He whispered wondrously.

“Wife,” Buffy corrected, teasing.

“Wife.” Giles repeated. Buffy’s eyes did that joyful thing that he’d first begun noticing when she’d tickle him. That look was _why_  he continued to let her tickle him. “Wife.” He repeated again, more strongly, wanting that look to stay in her eyes.

“Is that... does that mean you agree?” Buffy asked carefully. He tightened his grip on her hip, and then slid his hand up over her back and tugged her over on top of him. She moved willingly, her knees straddling his hips and her hands braced on the mattress either side of his shoulders.

“Marry me.” He breathed, carding his fingers through her hair and holding it back from her face.

“I asked first, technically.” She smirked down at him. “But I’ll let that slide. Yes, Giles. Yes.”

He gripped her hair and pulled her down, kissing her deeply. Her mouth over his was amazing and oddly familiar all at once. She kissed him back with no hesitation, laying her body atop his completely. Her comfort with him warmed him head to toe, and he wrapped his arms around her back and held her snugly, licking into her mouth when she allowed him.

“Wife,” He murmured between kisses. She hummed happily, the vibrations setting him alight and arousing him so suddenly and completely it made him breathless again. Kissing Buffy was surprisingly so easy; one of the most simple and yet most amazing things he’s ever done.

“Fiancée, technically.” She replied against his mouth, smiling.

“Fiancée. My fiancée. I have a fiancée.” Giles laughed as he continued to brush his mouth against hers, over and over again. “Buffy,”

“Yes?” She giggled, pushing her fingers through his hair.

“My Slayer,” He kissed her deeply, stroking his tongue into her mouth. “My Buffy.” He rolled them over to put himself on top, and then nuzzled his face against her neck, trailing kisses down to her racing pulse and across her collarbone. Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly as she tilted her chin up, giving him room.

Intimacy with Buffy felt so natural and easy that he wondered why he hadn’t considered it sooner. How silly of him to ever question it before.

“Giles,” She gasped, her hands sliding around his back and up beneath his tee, her body writhing up against his. She tugged at his shirt and he shrugged it off with little thought, dropping it over the side of the bed as he returned his attentions to her skin. The collar of her sleep shirt was a little stretched out, and sometimes drooped low. He appreciated that now, and kissed his way lower, against her sternum and along the top of her breasts. Buffy’s hands gripped his hair and she arched into him again, lifting her knee against his hip. One of his hands drifted down to wrap around the joint, holding it firmly against him as he rolled his hips down onto hers.

“Mm, Buffy,” He moaned, nuzzling his face into her chest as he grew distracted by the heat between her legs, felt clearly through their pairs of pajama pants. Barely five minutes ago he’d been laying next to her terrified, and now he was hard as a rock, aching for her in a way that he hadn’t ached in a number of years.

Her hands slid all over his back; the touch familiar but the feeling vastly different. She gripped his shoulders and pushed him upward slightly, quickly shucking off her own shirt once she had room to. He stared down at her with lips parted, mesmerized, and only drew back into focus when he felt her pushing at his pajama bottoms.

He bent down and latched onto her left breast, licking and suckling every inch of skin he could reach as she tried to stretch to push off his pants. She hummed half in arousal and half in frustration, but then drew her knees up and used her toes to grip his pants and shove them down. He smiled against her as he removed her pants as well, underwear and all at the same time.

“Giles!” She gasped louder when his teeth scraped across her nipple, and she grabbed at his hair again and pulled him up, kissing him desperately. They both moaned as his length slid against her skin, trapped between their stomachs as he shifted above her.

He danced his hands all over her body, already so intimately aware of her shape, but now free to touch her as he pleased. He murmured nonsense words, words of love and adoration, words not always in English, worshiping her. Nothing existed beyond her, beyond them. She panted into his ear as she clenched her hand against the back of his head, pressing her heels into his calves.

“Giles,” She warned, delightfully breathless, her skin gorgeously flushed, “if you don’t speed things up in three seconds I’m gonna flip you over and we might just find ourselves on the floor.”

He laughed, unable to help it, and kissed her lovingly even as he slipped his hand down to touch his fingers against her core. His laugh quickly turned into a groan, and he stroked his fingers through her wetness for a moment, reveling in the way she felt and the sounds she made as a result. The way she said his name as he brought her closer and closer to the edge absolutely enthralled him, and he held himself up on one hand to watch her as he rubbed her determinedly.

She came with a sharp gasp, her fingers gripping around his biceps enough to bruise, and thank goodness he wore long sleeves most of the time because those would be difficult to explain tomorrow.

“Buffy,” He breathed in amazement, “You are so gorgeous,”

Her answering reply was a sharp look and an even sharper tug to drag his mouth back over hers. She kissed him roughly, pushing her tongue into his mouth even as her muscles fluttered against his fingers, and he molded himself against her body as he let her do as she pleased. After a minute of intently making out, with a directed curl of his hips he was inside her, and they both stilled again as they became overwhelmed with the moment.

“I love you so much.” Buffy told him, her tone just as intent as her kiss had been. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him snug against her. “Like this?” She asked breathlessly. She squeezed her inner muscles around his length and he whimpered.

“Yes,” He managed, kissing her neck softly and reverently, before beginning to rock against her. It was so new, and he was so pleased, and she felt so good and hot and tight - “Buffy,” He gasped, and she nodded, scraping her nails approvingly against the nape of his neck.

“Our auras aren’t the only thing that fit well together,” Buffy moaned, her fingers running down his back and arms and the sides of his face; touching him everywhere that she could reach. He smiled in agreement, pushing his hips faster, chasing that molten heat that was building low behind his navel.

“Buffy,” He loved her with overwhelming passion, and couldn’t think of anything else to tell her that he hadn’t already. In English, Latin, _and_  Greek.

“Yes, yes,” She understood anyway, and it warmed his heart. She nuzzled her cheek against his jaw, and then kissed his ear. He shuddered, sparks of sharp arousal coursing down his spine, and Buffy clenched around him as she licked along the curve of his ear, a smile on her lips.

“ _Buffy_ ,” He panted, and she bit his earlobe, tugging on it slightly. “Oh, God,” He shuddered again, deeply, and groaned as his orgasm broke, waves of pure pleasure blinding him as he pulsed inside of her. He was vaguely aware that she came again, as well, grinding up against him and drawing his out, but his brain had completely switched off.

When he did come to awareness again, Buffy was stroking her fingers through his hair again, soothingly, humming happily. He was still inside of her, though softening, but she kept her legs firmly wrapped around his own and continued to hold him close.

“Wow.” She breathed, amazed. He tilted his head down to rest his cheek against her chest, tucked beneath her chin, and he had to agree.

“Yes. Wow.”

They dozed, content as they were and deeply sated. Giles wasn’t sure exactly for how long.

But he awoke again to Buffy carefully rolling them over, using her strength to shift them back to the middle of the bed and keep them from going off the side. He was stiffening with arousal, again, and she pushed herself up to sit atop him, her hands splayed across his chest.

“I always wanted to,” She grinned coyly as she pushed her fingers through his chest hair. He arched his back into her touch, encouraging it, closing his eyes in ecstasy, and then she began moving her hips.

“Oh, _bloody hell_ ,” He moaned deeply, holding onto her hips as she made love to him with all the enthusiasm of a Slayer.

 

**———**

 

“Can’t believe you thought they were together,” Oz teased Xander with a roll of his eyes, and Xander pouted.

“Spike tricked me!” He protested. “And I mean come on, they don’t exactly scream platonic!” He gestured toward the two working in the kitchen, currently preparing dinner for the gang.

Four pairs of eyes watched as Buffy and Giles worked around one another in the small space, easily familiar with one another’s movements and how little counter space they had to work with. There was a gracefulness between the two of them that was mesmerizing to watch.

“I admit that I wasn’t sure for a while,” Dawn grinned a little, “But they’re just Buffy and Giles.”

“They _should_  be together.” Willow muttered, folding her arms across her chest. “Can’t believe they aren’t.”

Giles leaned down to whisper something into Buffy’s ear, and she giggled and bumped her hip against his. He smiled widely and nudged her in return, before focusing back toward the cutting board he was working at.

“We _all_  thought something was going on, so don’t act like it’s all on me.” Xander grumbled, and Oz smiled a little and elbowed his friend consolingly.

“Whatever it is, it’s still nice.” Oz pointed out, and Dawn nodded in agreement.

“We’re all family. No matter what.” She said, and everyone agreed with that.

“Come on, let’s play some blackjack or something while we wait for dinner,” Xander suggested, gesturing toward the living room where an abandoned deck of cards lay forgotten on the coffee table.

The mood in the house was lighthearted and carefree, at least until Spike showed up. The gang grew a little more rowdy as the snarky teasing increased tenfold, but the two in the kitchen were in their own world and didn’t join in.

“Where’s Mum and Dad?” Spike wondered eventually, and Oz jutted his thumb toward the kitchen.

“They insisted making dinner on their own. Shooed us out ages ago.”

“And they _aren't_  ‘Mum and Dad’, not technically. _Thanks for that_ ,” Xander glowered at Spike, who smirked, pleased with himself.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Dawn hissed, stumbling quickly backward into the living room again, her hand over her eyes. “Can’t unsee! Can’t unsee!”

“Where’s the drinks?” Xander pouted.

“ _You_  get the drinks!” Dawn hissed, gripping the edge of the couch cushions as she sat down and stared hard at the coffee table.

“Are they being weird again?” Willow asked consolingly, and Dawn grimaced.

“Weird? Not necessarily weird, no. I wouldn’t describe it as _weird_ , no.”

“Dawn?” Oz raised his eyebrow, and Willow pushed herself to her feet, curiously stepping toward the kitchen. Spike, still standing, followed her.

When the two of them froze within viewing distance of the kitchen, their expressions made Xander and Oz scramble to their feet as well.

“I bloody well _knew it_.” Spike whispered.

Like watching a train wreck, they couldn’t look away as Giles grabbed Buffy’s thighs and hoisted her up against the refrigerator, their mouths locked in a heavy kiss as she wrapped her legs around his back and he bucked against her. It was clear that they’d been kissing for a while now, and had just gotten further caught up in the moment. They were being remarkably quiet, and Willow put her arms out and guided everyone else slowly back into the living room. They all sat in a tight row onto the couch, unblinking in surprise.

“Is that sanitary?” Willow grimaced.

“At least they weren’t doing it on the counter next to the carrots?” Xander pointed out, his tone a little higher pitched than normal.

“Present-tense.” Oz corrected calmly. “Aren’t.”

“Augh!” Dawn moaned, covering her eyes again and slouching into the back couch cushion.

“Should’ve bet money on it.” Spike grumbled.

“...What do we do? Go back to playing blackjack like we don’t know they aren’t banging in the next room?” Xander hissed incredulously.

Oz shrugged and reached for the deck of cards, just as they heard a muffled thump from the kitchen, followed by a low male moan.

“Let me just,” Willow hopped up quickly and hurriedly performed the motions for a silencing spell, putting an auditory barrier between the two rooms.

“Knowing and seeing are two different things.” Dawn complained. “I’m never gonna be able to look Giles in the eyes again!”

“How about some blackjack, Pet? I’ll show ya a trick,” Spike offered, his compassion for her overtaking his joy at teasing the rest of them.

Twenty minutes later, Buffy strolled into the living room with a confused expression on her face, otherwise looking for all the world as if she’d really been in there preparing dinner the whole time.

“Hey, you guys deaf? Dinner’s ready. We’ve been calling you. C’mon and grab a plate,”

Willow and Dawn both blushed slightly as all five of them glanced at one another before rising to their feet.

“Sorry,” Oz apologized, casual as ever, “we got pretty into that game of cards.”

Xander hesitated as he stepped into the kitchen, staring at Giles. The man looked put together as ever; his sweater wrinkle-free and glasses settled atop his nose. Xander blurted out a hysterical giggle, and Giles raised his eyebrow.

“Buffet-style!” Xander squeaked. “My favorite!” He ducked his head and grabbed a plate, focusing very hard on plating his food.

Buffy followed the group in, and sidled up next to Giles, watching them as they mumbled various appreciations for the meal. Their thanks sounded genuine, but none of them would look either of the other two in the eye.

“Do you think...” Giles began quietly, and Buffy patted his chest fondly, tucking her other hand into his back pocket.

“Nah,” She replied simply with a smile, ignoring his jump and stifled yelp when she squeezed his butt.

“Buffy, behave,” He hissed, twisting his hips slightly to remove her hand from his pocket.

“ _You_  misbehaved,” She pouted.

“That was half your fault and you know it.”

“As my Watcher, you should be prepared for the possibility of my roguish behavior and act accordingly.”

“Oh, shall I?” He dropped his chin to his chest slightly giving her a coy look, and she smirked.

“Vampires have _really swell hearing you know_ ,” Spike drawled, and Giles straightened suddenly and tugged his glasses off of his face to polish the lenses.

“Apparently not,” Buffy retorted, “Pranking everybody to believe that Giles and I are _married_.”

“That was funny.” He insisted seriously.

“And it was untrue!”

“Was?” Oz piped up, and Spike closed his mouth as he chose not to continue the argument.

“Is!” Buffy corrected, but then glanced at Giles. He merely blinked at her; giving her the floor. “Technically, for now, anyway.” She admitted.

“Whaaaaat?” Dawn demanded, and Buffy hesitantly tucked her hand into Giles’. He held her grip supportively.

“We, uh, we’re not married... yet.”

“As in... you will be?” Willow asked hesitantly. Buffy bit her lip, and then half smiled and nodded. Willow immediately squealed in excitement, her plate of food forgotten on the counter as she leapt toward her friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

“What!” Xander exclaimed, looking overjoyed though confused. “When? How? Was I right all along?”

“No,” Giles shook his head and returned his glasses to his face. “It is a fairly recent... development.”

“We were...” Buffy looked up at him, trying to think of a proper, more G-rated story to tell. “Up late one night. Talking!”

“Yes, talking.” Giles agreed, clearly relieved.

“About Spike’s prank, but also everyone’s misunderstandings over the years. And... I might’ve let it slip that I might like actually being married to Giles. That it’d be cool to be married to Giles.”

“ _Buffy_  proposed?” Xander exclaimed, and then calmed significantly. “Wait, no, that makes sense.”

“ _That's_  what you said?” Willow furrowed her brow. “You ‘might like to be married’? Gee, that’s romantic...”

“Well specifically I said that I _would_  like it.” Buffy grumbled. “No maybe’s. Giles understood me!”

“Mhm.” He was clearly not paying much attention; too busy daydreaming about that night.

“There were plenty of smoochies involved to get the point across.” Buffy defended herself, and Dawn put her hands up in the air.

“Woah ok, besties might want that kind of detail but _little sisters_  do not.”

“You really are engaged?” Spike asked with surprise, and Buffy nodded. He gave her a long searching look, but then smiled, genuine. “Good for you.” He reached out with his free hand and drew her in for a hug.

“So you said yes, then,” Oz grinned widely at Giles, shaking his hand. Giles blushed slightly as he refocused on the present.

“I-well, yes. I also proposed, myself. Properly asking, and all,” He glanced a wry smile in Buffy’s direction.

“And you said yes,” Xander checked with Buffy.

“I said yes,” Buffy laughed, looking up at Giles. They beamed at one another, and then Dawn asked,

“Where’s the ring?”

“What ring?” Buffy asked, distracted by the color of Giles’ eyes.

“The engagement ring!” Willow exclaimed. “Oh, don’t tell me this is all just another elaborate joke,”

“No, it isn’t a joke,” Giles promised her, and then looked chagrined. “We just... there wasn’t any... we didn’t exactly _plan_  for it to...”

“Super spontaneous,” Oz nodded. “That’s sort of romantic, in its own way.” Willow nodded slowly, eventually agreeing with him.

“Super naked, too.” Buffy muttered, and Willow froze mid-nod. Xander froze mid-scoop of green beans, and Dawn turned an odd shade of red.

“Buffy,” Giles groaned quietly, removing his glasses again and covering his face with his hand. Spike cackled, and Xander whined,

“Why can’t we ever have a normal family dinner?!”

 

**———**

 

“I can’t believe we ever thought they _weren't_  together,” Willow mused with a gentle smile on her face as she watched Giles join Buffy on the floor in front of the couch. He slouched a little to lean half on her shoulder, and she laughed and pressed a fond kiss against the back of his head.

“They _weren't_ ,” Xander reminded her with a raised eyebrow. “Not for a while, anyway.”

“I don’t know about that,” Willow replied cryptically. “I think perhaps they just didn’t realize.”

“Yes!” Giles suddenly crowed excitedly. “What a move!”

“Explain.” Buffy immediately requested, and Giles pointed at the television as he went into detail over scrums and passes and runs and tries. Buffy listened intently, her eyes tracking each player on the screen as Giles explained their duty.

“I can’t believe she’s actually interested in rugby. That’s how I know she’s got it bad,” Xander shook his head fondly and popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Want to hear something crazier?” Dawn piped up from Xander’s other side, reaching over to snag some popcorn from the bowl in his lap. “Yesterday I was in the kitchen when they came home from a trip to the mall. And Giles was _happy_.”

“After shopping?” Xander wondered in quiet horror, gaping at Dawn before turning his gaze toward his mentor. “With _Buffy_? Who even _is_  he anymore?”

“I think it might’ve been because it involved this,” Willow teased, picking up a few strips of paper from the end table by her end of the couch. She wiggled them in the air, and Dawn stretched over Xander to snatch at them.

“Hey, watch the snacks!” Xander complained, grabbing the popcorn bowl before it totally upended in his lap.

“What are _these_!” Dawn squealed excitedly, peering closely at each strip of photos before flipping to the next one. They were from a photo booth, and they were freaking _cute_.

The first strip clearly showed that Buffy had dragged Giles into the booth against his will; given her grip on his arm, him half out of frame, and the put-out expression on his face. Then he looked embarrassed, and Buffy was laughing. Then, she was pouting, and his eyes were rolled up toward the ceiling, though there was a tiny half-smile on his face.

The next strip of photos, Giles was smiling a little more, looking at the camera with a very obvious visual sigh on his face. Buffy was gazing at him, completely pleased, her adoration for him written all over her. Then, Buffy’s lips were touching Giles’ cheekbone, surprise on his face. Then he had broken out into a wide smile, eyes glinting and teeth showing; caught in a laugh.

The third strip showed that Giles had clearly caught on and turned Buffy’s game against her; all they could see was the back of his head, his face tucked into her neck, and Buffy’s hands halfway in the air. Then her hands were tangled into his hair, and the two of them were leaning more, and she was laughing again. The third photo showed them grinning at one another, heads tilted so close that they almost touched. It was a wonderful shot, and Willow made a mental note to have this one blown up a little larger and framed.

The fourth and last strip began with Giles kissing her - or perhaps Buffy kissing him - tenderly and sweetly. Buffy’s hand was curled around the nape of his neck, now, her other hand pressed against his chest. The remaining shots quickly degraded down into a territory verging on inappropriate for a public photo booth, and also explained why there weren’t any more photos to follow. Giles had no doubt pulled himself together before they got _too_  carried away.

It also explained why he was so happy upon returning home from the shopping trip yesterday. A make-out session like that would no doubt make _anyone_  happy.

“Man,” Xander sighed wistfully, “I should go to the mall tomorrow, maybe I'll get lucky...”

Dawn and Willow shared a look, and laughed.

“What’s going on up there?” Giles asked warily, though he didn’t turn his gaze from the television. Willow suspected a part of that was because he didn’t want Buffy to stop stroking his hair the way that she was.

Buffy craned her neck to look up at them behind her, and saw the photo strips in Dawn’s hands. She grinned widely and bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud, though a blush colored her cheeks.

“Nothing, babe. Scoobies are just being Scoobies.” Buffy assured her Watcher, lightly scratching her nails against his scalp. He hummed dubiously, but it turned into a pleased sound with her ministrations, sufficiently distracting him.

“Babe.” He repeated quietly, and then chuckled to himself.

Without looking back again, Buffy reached her other hand out in Dawn’s direction, palm up. Dawn set the photos in her sister’s hand, and Buffy glanced through them quickly before smiling mysteriously and leaning closer to Giles, her mouth against his ear to hide her murmuring. She handed him the photos then, gesturing to the one on top - and the others sitting on the couch could guess which strip that was. Giles snorted and then sat very still, before he and Buffy simultaneously pushed themselves to their feet and scrambled to the stairs.

“We’re just gonna, uh, put these away,” Buffy announced as she followed Giles upstairs. Neither of them waited for their friends to respond to the obvious fib. A few moments later, uncontrolled giggles drifted down the stairway.

“Remote!” Xander hissed, beet red, even as Dawn leapt up and half-dove for the coffee table that had been pushed to the side. “Remote! Volume, volume!”

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” Dawn shot back in a chagrined whisper, fumbling for a moment until the sounds of rugby thankfully overwhelmed the other sounds coming from the upper level of the house. Willow laughed, embarrassed as well but mostly amused.

After all, she was more attuned to the magic in this house than the others were. And when Mom and Dad were happy, well, it quite literally affected the rest of the family as well, even if they didn’t quite realize it. Buffy’s and Giles’ auras were absolutely singing, and Willow wished she had some way to share the observation with everyone else. It truly was something to behold.

A large t-shirt floated over the banister and landed on Xander’s head.

“Augh!” Xander yelped, immediately flailing the article of clothing off of him, sending the bowl of popcorn everywhere.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of listening to John Mayer's "New Light" while writing this one, if you're interested in that sort of thing.


End file.
